Playin Hooky
by loulabel246
Summary: Adam and Cassie break up so she turns to Nick and the Henderson bro's to cheer her up. They skip school for the day, but where will they go? What will they get up to? Read to find out !
1. Chapter 1

_**Playing hooky**_

Set after the 3rd book. A Nick/Cassie fanfic. Cassie realizes she likes Nick not Adam and after their breakup, Nick helps her by ditching school with her. What will they get up to out of school? Will Cassie end up with Nick? Who knows...? Oh wait! Me!

Disclaimer - Anyone/thing you recognize belongs to the wonderful L.J. Smith.

Cassie's p.o.v – In the empty school cafeteria with Adam.

"I know, I know, the girls said the cord means soul mates. But perhaps it means we're supposed to be, like, best friends or something. So instead of creating an indestructible love, it created an un-breakable friendship." I reasoned.

Ever since I saw the ecstatic look on Nick's face, when I agreed to try going out with him, I've just...

Known.

Don't know how.

Don't know why

Just known.

It's him not Adam. Adam is cute and stuff, but my heart belongs to Nick. All, but one twelfth of it. And that one twelfth? It's Adams. But it is only friendship I feel. Nothing more.

"Best friends." He said his voice doubtful. Trying to cheer him up I forced a smile and said "Yeah. Best friends. We could be, like, BFF'S!" I pretended to chuckle, but Adam (Unfortunately) knows me well enough to guess it was fake.

The look of pain in Adams blue eyes (A/N- They are blue, right?) was clear as day. He couldn't hide the moisture in his eyes. He was just starring into my eyes, Un-blinking. He was trying to make me feel guilty. And if I didn't do something soon, I'd give in. "I'm truly sorry Adam, but I just don't feel it. I truly think it meant us to have an ever-lasting friendship, or something." I carried on, pathetically, resisting the urge to just give up, the best I could.

He drew in a deep breath before saying "Cassie. I love you." His voice was a mixture of things; pain, longing and most of all, love.

Oh, no...

With a fed-up sigh, I answered "Adam, please, don't. I don't want to hurt you, but you're making this hard. I need to get to class." Looking back into his warm eyes, I softly added "I'm serious Ad. I really don't want to hurt you, physically, mentally or emotionally." I threw an apologetic glance.

Suddenly, all the moisture disappeared from his eyes and the answer I got was not to be expected. "Sorry to break it to ya, CASS-` He used my nickname, but said it with disgust '- but you already have. Loads! Every time you high-five Sean, every time you wolf whistle the twins (A/N – If you don't know wolf whistle basically means that cool whistle thing people do if they see someone cute). Oh, and especially when I see you smiling and laughing, at inside jokes, with HIM!" He shouted, meaning Nick. I always knew he was pretty protective, but I didn't know he felt like THAT! His voice started seriously then turned to painfully... But what he said next was pure cold "Go, Cassie. Run to your precious Nicky." He sneered and walked away, chuckling darkly.

I jogged out of the cafeteria and down the hall way. I had double history next, but figured it would be okay to miss 1st lesson. I tried to make it to a bench, at least, but failed miserably. I collapsed on the floor, crying hysterically.

I couldn't breathe. Like, literally. The sobs were so hard; they got caught in my throat. My vibes must've been bad, as I heard a male voice cry "Cassie!"

Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy 2! Please review and enjoy!

Nick's P.O.V- In the hallway with an un-conscious Cassie!

"Cassie!" I shouted sprinting to her down the hall. She was on the floor, lying in a crumpled up heap on the floor, unconscious.

"Cassie!" I repeated, despite the fact I knew she wouldn't hear.

I picked her up, bridal style (Ha ha take that Conant!) and carried her to the nearest bench. Brushing a piece of dirt off her sweater, I gazed down at her; her brown curls were falling gracefully around her shoulders, which were covered by her light blue cardigan, matching her eyes. Although they were closed, I'd seen Cassie enough before to know the colour; a sparkly blue, the shade of the sky on a warm summer's day.

Her breathing was slow and heavy, like she couldn't get enough air to go through her soft, pink lips, which were slightly parted. Tear tracks were leading all the down to her neck and if her eyes were open; they would probably be glistening with tears.

She had been out cold for 15 minutes.

I was beginning to worry.

Just as I was having a debate in my mind over what to do, something brushed against my knee.

Cassie's P.O.V-

My hand brushed over some sort of denim material, as I began to turn.

A sharp pain went through my head as I moved to the side.

CRUD!

I seemed to be lying down, my legs slightly to the side. I could hear two sets of breathing; one belonging an unknown male, the other my own.

I groaned as I whispered "Where-is-Nick?" taking a breath between each word. Apparently they hadn't heard me, so I repeated. My voice sounded a little desperate and whiny the second time, but whatever I was laying on moved.

Nicks P.O.V-

"Where- is- Nick?" The voice of the most wonderful person on Earth asked. I shifted a little, majorly proud that she asked for me first. I mean, since she had dumped me for Conant we had become pretty good mates. But I didn't know she liked me so much as to ask for me, rather that Conant or Diana or someone.

"Shhhh, shhh. I'm here Cass'. I'm here." I said in what I hoped was a considerably soothing voice.

Ever since I found out how my parents REALLY died, I was much lighter. Happier. And with Cassie's help, I was even quitting that horrible smoking addiction I had gained due to stress.

Wahoo, Cassie!

"Nick?"She moaned again, as if she thought I was some kind of imposter.

"Yes Cassie, it's me." I answered.

Her sky blue eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing that she had been crying. I smiled warmly, helping her to sit up. She rested her head against my shoulder, sniffing and smiling. I noticed that her smile was not her usual happy smile, but more like a shadow of one that used to grace her lips. I turned away and sat like that for a minute, but I suddenly felt something warm dripping down my arm.

I peered down ready to flash a smile if she was crying again, but m expression transformed into a grimace as I saw my arm.

Cassie's eyes were closed, her smiley-frown (A/N- A smiley frown is like a sad smile :] ) still in tact. The thing was, her eyes looked pretty dry...

But the back of her head wasn't.

Dripping down my arm, was blood. From Cassie's head.

It was a warm and sticky, the colour a horrific crimson. Oh crud...

"Oh, my God! Cassie! Your head! It's... it's... " I broke off because she was...

Laughing!

"Cassie! Stop it! It isn't funny! What-what-what...?" I couldn't finish my rant, because she was really pale and looked kind of, well...

Creepy.

"You mean what happened to my head?" she asked still smiling a little. I nodded. "Don't know. Must've hit it when I fainted..." Her eyes immediately darkened when she said that, so I tentatively questioned, "Cassie? What happened?" I asked quietly, tentatively, even. I gulped as I saw a bit of moisture return to her eyes.

Cassie's P.O.V-

I thought back to mine and Adams...

Argument. Not wanting to think about it longer than necessary, I told him.

Everything.

Nick's P.O.V-

_Conant._

I growled inwardly. When she mentioned the last part he had said, about me being her _precious Nicky_ my heart began to flutter like butter fly. What was said next, put my face in danger of splitting, from trying to hide my colossal grin.

"Uh, Cass'?"

"Yeah?"

"Why, exactly, did, you dump Conant? I thought you said you- loved him..."

Her face went red and she looked to the floor.

"Well... I love someone... just... not him." She shifted, uncomfortably.

"Who...? I breathed, leaning closer with suspense. She didn't answer so I pulled her up onto my lap, pulling her chin up, and making her look me in the eye. She gulped, took a deep breath and said "You."

I was happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

No, I wasn't happy. I was- was- was...

ECSTATIC!

I was desperately thinking of something smooth and romantic to say, when I heard a wolf whistle. Two, actually.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
